Project HERACLES
* * * (Limited) *Project ICHAVIAL (Single Operator) * (Coral Team Only) |equipment_label= |battles= |decorations= |battle_honors= |commanders= Codename: HANGING TREE, aka REDACTED }} Project HERACLES also known as SPARTAN-II Class IV, was a Naval Special Warfare project in the latter days of the Human-Covenant War. Running parallel to Gamma Company the group was the last class of the legendary SPARTAN-II’s though they were usually regarded as SII’s in name only. On the heels of it's predecessor HERACLES was formed largely out of desperation by Section III in an effort to churn out more SPARTAN-grade soldiers. Throughout the project's existence it was plagued by massive cuts in budget, a poor candidate pool, drastically reduced training time due to planetary invasion, rushed augmentation, and the misuse of the elements in the field, leading to the death of nearly all of the program’s members before they reached age 12. It was due to this the unit was dubbed "The Children’s Crusade" by many within ONI. The program was managed by Codename: HANGING TREE, an ONI Officer assigned to the detail as punishment, alongside Codename: PRINCE OF TIDES who served as head DI, and Dr. Johan Hansson who served as chief scientist after being reassigned from augmentation research and development. Training Shortly after the project's conception at the hands of an enigmatic Section III admiral in 2544, agents were dispatched to conduct various interviews and eventually abductions. Utilizing intercepted transmissions from agents sent to recruit conscripts for Gamma Company, HERACLES agents one more than one occasion would make their way to the orphanage prior to the arrival of the other agents and recruit the children before they could be acquired for the SPARTAN-III company. In addition, HERACLES also kidnapped several candidates from their homes and replaced them with flash clones as previous classes of SPARTAN-II's had, while also abducting candidates who had refused the offer to join Gamma Company. Despite their multiple avenues of recruitment, HERACLES was forced to only conscript 75 trainees due to a cut in funding after several reserves of money used for the project were lost to Covenant glassing, which proceeded to be the cause the death of 28 candidates. In the end the class size was 48 after an additional conscript was inducted into the program after he infiltrated a secure site attempting to rescue a candidate he witnessed being abducted, impressing both PRINCE OF TIDES and HANGING TREE who correctly speculated the undocumented street urchin was in possession of Spartan-quality genetics. Brought to the relatively remote colony of New Scotland, the trainees of Class IV would arrive at Camp Preston Cole in the remote mountain ranges of the colony's smallest continent Anglesey. There, PRINCE OF TIDES and Alexander-A011, an extremely welcome last minute addition to their staff, would train the children to become Spartans. With Alexander and PRINCE basing HERACLES training regimen around records of previous programs as well as A011's personal experience, on paper the fourth class of SPARTAN-II's would undergo the most extensive training of any Spartan group to date, rivaling even Gamma Company's intensive training. In practice however, things fell apart. From the beginning funding seemed to be at a steady decline, transportation and maintenance became exceedingly hard to come by. Effects were seen when training equipment began to break it was simply thrown away thanks to a lack of funds to repair or replace it. Despite the setbacks though, TIDES and Alexander pushed the children as hard as they could in both physical and intellectual fields, and much to their surprise the children responded by rising to the challenge, even those far off from the intended genetic markers. Among the teams the children were divided into, Coral Team seemed to rise above the rest in training, with teams such as Khaki, Carnelian, and Slate battling it out for the position of second highest performing team, but always falling short of Coral who seemed to have a grasp on asymmetrical warfare despite a lack of training in the area at that point. Some speculate that Jordan-A111, another Alpha Company Spartan who served as an additional DI for several months in 2548, had something to do with it. A111 took a particular interest in the young team, and on several occasions provided them with additional training. Due to budget constraints and a lack of resources, the equipment HERACLES's soldiers would be supplied with suffered the most. Originally hoping to secure suits from and , any chance of such n acquisition was lost within the first two years. As time continued on, much to the distress of the program staff, this situation only worsened, eventually leading it to be determined that only the top team would receive Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor Mark II, the runner up would receive Mark I, and the remaining teams would only receive ODST BDUs. The slight payoff for this loss was that instead of the original, and highly dangerous SPARTAN-II Class I augmentations they were originally going to have to make do with, a modified version which posed significantly less danger due to improvements in the field of augmentation was acquired. While not as stable as the augmentations used by SPARTAN-III, this modified strain at the very least gave the children a significantly better chance at survival. That time would never come to pass though, as in May of 2550 the Covenant discovered and invaded New Scotland. Despite the insistence of all those involved with the project, PRINCE OF TIDES, HANGING TREE, and Alexander especially, the program's mysterious command hidden within Section III ordered the immediate augmentation and deployment of all HERACLES assets. As a result of rushing the already dangerous augmentation procedure, 43.75% of the candidates either perished or were horrendously injured by the procedure, with two teams failing as a whole. Due to this staggering loss, and perhaps intimidation, HANGING TREE was able to convince HERACLES command to let him evacuate the children rather than hurl them into battle before they had recuperated. In the haste of the evacuation, several candidates who had been injured by the procedure also died due to a failure to get them into stasis in time, leading to Aqua Team suffering 100% casualties as its last two members died inside a fleeing Pelican. Shortly thereafter, despite having little to no training outside of basic warfare, with special operations training intended to begin within the next few days, the teams of HERACLES were split up and deployed on high risk operations. As predicted, only two teams received anything other than ODST gear, with Coral taking the Mark II SPI, and Carnelian the Mark I, both of them receiving them more so because they suffered no casualties rather than their skill, though in Coral's case it was for both. Affiliated projects Project GORGON Although it only began to show results in the last two years of the , Project GORGON was actually started decades earlier in . Founded alongside a new wave of bioaugmented units, GORGON was intended to expand on the successes of the original in an attempt to spread their effectiveness towards a wider genetic demographic. While it somewhat succeeded in this role, allowing later classes to have a much higher success rate, a change in leadership would see its staff turning towards boosting the capabilities of existing SPARTAN-IIs. This stark change would slowly see the project stripped of its funding thanks to the lack of results. To stay afloat, GORGON traded with fellow ONI units, lending its minds to others in exchange for a large sum of credits, or trading the few advancements it made for crucial pieces of technology. In addition, select private corporations were called in to assist with the manufacturing of their equipment. By the time Project HERACLES was finishing up training for its candidates, GORGON's efforts had advanced to a point they were ready to test their theories on actual candidates. In exchange for some vital components, the project was lent a small detachment of eight SPARTAN-IIs for testing after they received their final augmentations; they would only receive five Spartans thanks to casualties sustained when their base on New Scotland was attacked. Shipped to GORGON's main facility on , they would immediately undergo invasive procedures involving genetic modifications and cybernetic implants, boosting their strength, reflexes, endurance and recovery speed almost to the point where they could fit MJOLNIR-clad soldiers on equal terms. Training was limited to psychological warfare and adapting to their new augmentations. They were then paired with the GORGON variant of the MJOLNIR Mark IV, a highly-advanced variant which took further enhanced their capabilities even further. Unfortunately, the strain it left on the young candidates was unacceptable: three of the young Spartans were killed during the second month of in-suit training, while the survivors were forced to be hospitalised for the rest of the month. As a result of these issues, the two survivors were clad with a temporary ODST BDU suit before being sent back into combat. Although they would not get their replacement suits until September 2552, they would earn the moniker of " " among marines, thanks to their aggression and gung-ho attitude. Operator Dossiers SPARTAN-440 (as of January 1, 2558) RICHARD PETTY OFFICER FIRST CLASS *FULL NAME: TODD, RICHARD *SERVICE #: 440 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/HERACLES DETACHMENT/CARNELIAN TEAM *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: CLASSIFIED *STATUS: KIA *GENDER: M *BIRTPLACE: MASTERSON STATION, IO *BIRTH DATE: 11/11/2538 EVALUATION: LEVEL-HEADED, CHARISMATIC, AND A SKILLED COMBATANT, S-440 IS A BORN LEADER AND PERHAPS THE ONLY MEMBER OF THE PROJECT WHO COULD WRANGLE THE LIKES OF CARNELIAN INTO AN EFFECTIVE FIGHTING FORCE. EARLY ON HE SET HIMSELF APART FROM THE OTHERS, NOT JUST BECAUSE HE ACTUALLY FIT THE GENETIC CRITERA BY A SAFE MARGIN BUT ALSO BECAUSE HE QUICKLY RALLIED A FORCE OF OTHER TRAINEES AND ATTEMPTED ESCAPE. SCORING HIGH MARKS IN COMBAT TRAINING AS WELL AS IN THE CLASSROOM, S-440 HAS BECOME ONE OF HERACLES’ TOP SPARTANS AND IN DOING SO BROUGHT HIS TEAM TO ONE OF THE TOP POSITIONS IN THE CLASS, GRANTING THEM ACCESS TO SPI MARK I ARMOR AS OPPOSED TO THE ODST ARMOR UTILIZED BY THE MAJORITY OF THE CLASS. S-440’S GREAT FLAW IS A TENDENCY TOWARDS RATIONAL ACTION AFTER SUFFERING LOSSES HAD THEY BEEN GIVEN THE TWO ADDITIONAL YEARS OF TRAINING THEY NEEDED THIS COULD HAVE BEEN CORRECTED, WHICH HAS LED TO SEVERAL INCIDENTS OF CARNELIAN LOSING ENGAGEMENTS THEY EASILY SHOULD’VE PREVAILED IN. IN COMBAT S-440 PREFERS TO FIGHT IN CLOSE TO MID-RANGE MUCH LIKE THE REST OF HIS TEAM, AND AFTER-ACTION REPORTS INDICATE THAT HIS NATURAL AGILITY HAS SERVED HIM ESPECIALY WELL IN THE FORMER. POST-OP REPORT: DURING THE BATTLE OF GREGORIOS IN SEPTEMBER OF 2551, CARNELIAN, BEIGE, AND GARNET WERE DEPLOYED AS A PART OF OPERATION: WITCHES BREW AND TASKED WITH INITIATING COLE PROTOCOL AT SIX SEPARATE SITES AS WELL AS THE ELIMINATION OF A COVENANT HEIRARCH. AS CARNELIAN MOVED TO ELIMINATE THE HEIRARCH WITHIN THE PRE-HUMAN SITE IN THE PLANET’S ARCTIC NORTH, THEY WERE AMBUSHED BY THE HEIRARCH’S PERSONAL SPECIAL OPERATIONS DETACHMENT. DURING THE FIGHTING S-440 BROKE FORMATION AFTER S-406 WAS KILLED BY PLASMA FIRE AND SUBSEQUENTLY WAS KILLED IN A SMILAR FASHION. SPARTAN-483 (as of January 1, 2558) JASON PETTY OFFICER SECOND CLASS *FULL NAME: DRAKE, JASON *SERVICE #: 440 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/HERACLES DETACHMENT/CARNELIAN TEAM *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: CLASSIFIED *STATUS: KIA *GENDER: M *BIRTPLACE: PARKERS REST, ALGOLIS *BIRTH DATE: 08/16/2539 EVALUATION: WHERE S-440 IS CALM BUT SLIGHTLY IMPULSIVE S-483 IS AGGRESSIVE BUT DISCIPLINED, AND IT’S THROUGH THAT DISCIPLINE HE BALANCES OUT S-440. WHILE HE LACKS S-440’S AGILITY, S-483 MAKES UP FOR IT WITH RAW STRENGTH AND UNRELENTING AGGRESSION WHICH ON MULTIPLE OCCASIONS HAS LED TO ALTERCATIONS WITH DI’S AND INNUMERABLE OTHERS WITH FELLOW TRAINEES, PARTICULARLY S-400 AND S-434. QUITE FRANKLY IF IT WEREN’T FOR S-440 BEING THE ONLY PERSON TO ACTUALLY HAVE SOME SORT OF CONTROL OVER HIM (WHICH ONLY OCCURRED ‘’AFTER’’ AN ALTERCATION), WE LIKELY WOULD’VE HAD TO WASH HIM OUT. AMONG CARNELIAN HE’S A BIT OF AN OUTSIDER AND WHILE BEHAVIORAL TENDENCIES WOULD SUGGEST HE AND S-406 WOULD GET ALONG WELL, THE TWO ARE CONSTANTLY AT ODDS, THOUGH HIS FRIENDSHIP WITH S-489 IS STABLE AS IS HIS RESPECT FOR S-440. WHILE HE LACKS S-440’S AGILITY, S-483 MAKES UP FOR IT WITH SHEER FEROCITY AND BRUTAL EFFICIENCY, AND IS EASILY ONE OF THE PROJECT’S TOP FIGHTERS, IN CQC ESPECIALLY, THOUGH HE’S ALSO QUITE THE MARKSMAN AND LOVES A GOOD EXPLOSION. IN THE FIELD HE’S CARNELIAN’S POINT-MAN, BUT OFTEN PULLS DOUBLE DUTY WITH EXPLOSIVES, IN ADDITION TO KEEPING S-440’S EMOTIONS IN CHECK. POST-OP REPORT: DURING THE BATTLE OF GREGORIOS IN SEPTEMBER OF 2551, CARNELIAN, BEIGE, AND GARNET WERE DEPLOYED AS A PART OF OPERATION: WITCHES BREW AND TASKED WITH INITIATING COLE PROTOCOL AT SIX SEPARATE SITES AS WELL AS THE ELIMINATION OF A COVENANT HEIRARCH. AS CARNELIAN MOVED TO ELIMINATE THE HEIRARCH WITHIN THE PRE-HUMAN SITE IN THE PLANET’S ARCTIC NORTH, THEY WERE AMBUSHED BY THE HEIRARCH’S PERSONAL SPECIAL OPERATIONS DETACHMENT. AFTER S-440 AND S-406 WERE KILLED, S-483 TOOK CONTROL OF THE SITUATION TO THE BEST OF HIS ABILITY, MAKING A STAND AGAINST CARNELIAN’S AMBUSHERS AND HOLDING THEM LONG ENOUGH FOR S-489 TO ESCAPE THE TRAP AND MAKE HIS WAY TO THE TARGET. SHORTLY THEREAFTER S-483 WAS RUN THROUGH BY AN ENERGY SWORD AND KILLED. SPARTAN-489 (as of January 1, 2558) TIMOTHY PETTY OFFICER SECOND CLASS *FULL NAME: WAYNE, TIMOTHY *SERVICE #: 489 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/HERACLES DETACHMENT/CARNELIAN TEAM *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: CLASSIFIED *STATUS: KIA *GENDER: M *BIRTPLACE: HOLARRAN, CAMBER *BIRTH DATE: 07/19/2539 EVALUATION: INCREDIBLY SMART, PERHAPS THE BRIGHTEST IN THE PROJECT ITSELF (INCLUDING STAFF) S-489 WAS FOUND SITTING WIDE AWAKE ON HIS ORPHANAGE COT WHEN ACQUISITION AGENTS CAME FOR HIM, HE NOT ONLY WENT WITH THEM WILLINGLY BUT CORRECTLY ASSUMED THEY WERE OFFICE OF NAVAL INTELLIGENCE AND BASED ON RUMORS HE HAD HEARD, DEDUCED THEY WERE TAKING HIM TO MAKE HIM A SPARTAN. THIS WAS THE FIRST OF MANY ASTONISHING FEATS OF INTELLIGENCE IN S-489’S RECORD, WHICH HE ACHIEVED WHILE ALSO BECOMING A FIERCE COMBATANT WITH A PENCHANT FOR LONG TO MID-RANGE COMBAT AS WELL AS EXPLOSIVES, IN ADDITION TO THE TOP ELECTRONIC WARFARE OPERATOR IN THE PROJECT HANDS DOWN. WITHIN CARNELIAN S-489 SERVES AS A NEUTRALIZER TO BOTH S-483’S AND S-406’S FLARING TEMPERS, AND AS AN ADAMANT SUPPORTER OF S-440’S LEADERSHIP. OUT OF THE ENTIRE TEAM DISPLAYS THE MOST LOYALTY TO THE UNSC AND CAN BE COUNTED ON TO KEEP HIS TEAMMATES LOYAL AS WELL. POST-OP REPORT: DURING THE BATTLE OF GREGORIOS IN SEPTEMBER OF 2551, CARNELIAN, BEIGE, AND GARNET WERE DEPLOYED AS A PART OF OPERATION: WITCHES BREW AND TASKED WITH INITIATING COLE PROTOCOL AT SIX SEPARATE SITES AS WELL AS THE ELIMINATION OF A COVENANT HEIRARCH. AS CARNELIAN MOVED TO ELIMINATE THE HEIRARCH WITHIN THE PRE-HUMAN SITE IN THE PLANET’S ARCTIC NORTH, THEY WERE AMBUSHED BY THE HEIRARCH’S PERSONAL SPECIAL OPERATIONS DETACHMENT. AFTER S-483 MADE A DELAYING ACTION LAST STAND TO COVER S-489’S ESCAPE, S-489 MANAGED TO REACH THE HEIRARCH AND KILL IT AND HIMSELF BY DETONATING HIS REMAINING EXPLOSIVES AFTER BEING IMPALED AND PINNED TO THE GROUND BY AN ENERGY STAVE. SPARTAN-406 (as of January 1, 2558) DAMIAN PETTY OFFICER SECOND CLASS *FULL NAME: GRAYSON, DAMIAN *SERVICE #: 406 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/HERACLES DETACHMENT/CARNELIAN TEAM *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: CLASSIFIED *STATUS: KIA *GENDER: M *BIRTPLACE: NOCTUS, ANDESIA *BIRTH DATE: 06/12/2540 EVALUATION: ONE OF OUR YOUNGEST CANDIDATES, BUT YOU’D NEVER BE ABLE TO TELL IT. THROUGH SOME MIRACLE S-406 IS A 100% MATCH TO HALSEY’S ORIGINAL GENETIC PARAMETERS, AND IT SHOWS. DESPITE BEING RECKLESS, ARROGANT, AND GENERALLY DISLIKED BY THOSE OUTSIDE OF CARNELIAN (S-483 NON-WITHSTANDING), HE HAS THE SKILL AND INTELLIGENCE TO BACK IT UP. EVEN THOUGH WE WERE UNABLE TO TRAIN THEM IN SPECIAL OPERATIONS BECAUSE OF YOU STATEMENT REMOVED, HE SEEMED TO HAVE A GRASP ON THE TACTICS ALREADY. IN COMBAT HE IS BY DEFAULT A RIFLEMAN, BUT ALSO SERVES AS A MARKSMAN TO GREAT EFFECT. POST-OP REPORT: DURING THE BATTLE OF GREGORIOS IN SEPTEMBER OF 2551, CARNELIAN, BEIGE, AND GARNET WERE DEPLOYED AS A PART OF OPERATION: WITCHES BREW AND TASKED WITH INITIATING COLE PROTOCOL AT SIX SEPARATE SITES AS WELL AS THE ELIMINATION OF A COVENANT HEIRARCH. AS CARNELIAN MOVED TO ELIMINATE THE HEIRARCH WITHIN THE PRE-HUMAN SITE IN THE PLANET’S ARCTIC NORTH, THEY WERE AMBUSHED BY THE HEIRARCH’S PERSONAL SPECIAL OPERATIONS DETACHMENT. DUE TO A MALFUNCTION IN THE SPI MARK I’S AGING HARDWARE S-406’S PHOTOREACTIVE PANELS SHORTED OUT AND ALLOWED ON OF THE COVENANT FORCES TO LOCATE AND KILL HIM WITH A BARRAGE OF PLASMA. SPARTAN-458 (as of January 1, 2558) NICOLE PETTY OFFICER SECOND CLASS *FULL NAME: UNKNOWN, NICOLE *SERVICE #: 458 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/HERACLES DETACHMENT/SLATE TEAM *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: CLASSIFIED *STATUS: ACTIVE *GENDER: F *BIRTPLACE: NEW LEGASPI, KATAGALUGAN, MARS *BIRTH DATE: 19/12/2531 EVALUATION: DISCIPLINED, LOYAL AND FIERCELY INDEPENDENT, WITH ALL THREE BEING DERIVED FROM HER TRAINING IN THE SECOND CLASS OF SPARTAN-IIS. SHE'S PERHAPS ONE OF THE BEST OPERATIVES IN THE PROGRAM - AND SHE KNOWS IT. S-458 CONSIDERS HER PEERS BELOW HER ATTENTION, AND WILL ONLY COOPERATE IN A SQUAD ENVIRONMENT, WHERE SHE REELS HER HOSTILITY BACK SOMEWHAT. POST-OP REPORT: SLATE TEAM WAS DEPLOYED ONTO LZ-9313 (REFERRED TO AS "VISIONARY TOMB" BY THE LOCAL REMNANT FORCES) TO DISABLE A COVENANT REFUELING STATION AND IF POSSIBLE ANY SHIPS DOCKED WITH IT. ASSISTED BY A SMALL DETACHMENT OF SWORDS OF SANGHELIOS' SPEC-OP ELITES, THEY WERE SUCCESSFUL, WITH THE STATION BEING PACIFIED BY 0248. A SINGLE BATTLECRUISER WAS ABLE TO ESCAPE, ALTHOUGH BOTH SPARTANS INFORMED THAT THE VESSEL LEFT BEFORE THEY TOUCHED ONTO ITS SURFACE. UNFORTUNATELY, WITHIN FOUR HOURS OF CAPTURE THE STATION WAS DESTROYED BY AN UNKNOWN PARTY, WITH S-497 BADLY WOUNDED FROM SNIPER FIRE. THE PARTY MANAGED TO LEAVE WITHOUT BEING CAUGHT, ALTHOUGH S-458 WAS ABLE TO DEDUCE THEY WERE HUMANS. S-497'S WOUNDS CONFORM TO THAT OF AN EXTREMELY-POWERFUL SRS99 ROUND (SEE ATTACHED INFORMATION) - A STATE-OF-THE-ART RIFLE, AND ONE NOT OFTEN FOUND IN THE ARSENAL OF INDEPENDENT CONTRACTORS. ALTHOUGH STABLE, S-497 IS UNLIKELY TO SEE ACTION IN THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE. SPARTAN-497 (as of January 1, 2558) VAN PETTY OFFICER SECOND CLASS *FULL NAME: LEUWEN, VAN *SERVICE #: 497 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/HERACLES DETACHMENT/SLATE TEAM *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: CLASSIFIED *STATUS: WOUNDED *GENDER: M *BIRTPLACE: KUIPER, CIRCUMSTANCE *BIRTH DATE: 22/12/2538 EVALUATION: EXPLOITATIVE, MANIPULATIVE, SELF-ENTITLED. THOSE ARE THE WORDS WHICH THE INSTRUCTORS HAVE GIVEN TO S-497. LOUD-MOUTHED, S-497 HAS A TENDENCY TO BRAG ABOUT HIS ACCOMPLISHMENTS AND TAUNT HIS ENEMIES, ALTHOUGH THIS COMES OFF AS ANNOYING ON OCCASION. DESPITE THIS, THE SUBJECT HAS EXPERIENCED A KNACK OF GETTING INTO PEOPLE'S HEADS - IT SEEMS HE SPENDS TIME RESEARCHING THE PEOPLE HE WILL BE WORKING WITH, SOMEWHAT OUT-OF-CHARACTER FOR S-497. COWARDLY AT TIMES, ALTHOUGH WILL FOLLOW ALL ORDERS TO THE LETTER << BEING PAIRED WITH S-458 HAS BROUGHT OUT A WORTHWHILE QUALITY IN HIM. A HALF-DECENT FIGHTER, ALTHOUGH YOU WOULDN'T KNOW IT BECAUSE THE SUBJECT IS EXTREMELY CHATTY - COMPLAINS ABOUT THE LOCAL CONDITIONS, THE PEOPLE THAT'S ALONGSIDE HIM, AND HOW SUPERIOR HE IS TO THEM ALL. THIS NEEDS TO GET UNDER CONTROL - WE CAN'T HAVE ANYONE REVEALING CLASSIFIED INFORMATION ABOUT ONI OR HERACLES. POST-OP REPORT: Staff & Trainers *'Officers' **Codename: HANGING TREE *'Enlisted' **Codename: PRINCE OF TIDES **GSGT Derick Foster **CPO Ishmael Abadi **PO2 Alexander-A011 **PO2 Jordan-A111 (Temporary) **SSGT Harleen Georges **SSGT Marshall Woods *'Civilians and AIs' **Dr. Johan Hansson **Aaminah Halabi **Kang Min Dae